User blog:ScissorLuv1/The Forbidden Love :Tales of a Vulnerable Boy
Part 4 As I thought about what happened yesterday,Some of those questions that my friends asked Bella actually kind of made me wonder that same thing. Its obvious that she's not like any of us. I mean theres something about her that invites me in. Maybe its her face. Or, mayber her skin. Or, maybe its her smell. All that I know is that I plan to find out what it is. The next day, I was feeling my cereal come up as I approached the Lab room. I quickly found out that there's nothing to hold my breath about because Bella was nowhere in sight. I sat down at my chair going through the possible outcomes. Maybe she had a stomach ache. Or, maybe she broke something in Phys. Ed? Either way, I knew that she couldn't avoid me for long. The next day, I also felt as queasy as the day before. Also like yesterday, there is no Bella to be in sight. Yesterday, it didnt really get to me, but today it kind of stung in my gut. Maybe she has the flu? The school won't accept her missing 3 days, so she will come in tomorrow for sure. I was starting to feel something deep in my chest. A longing to see the brown, curly hair that falls from the head of that godess. I long to see her, and to feel her warm-make that cold-pale white skin. Tomorrow, I shall put a halt to this yearning. The next day, when I got to Science class, my mind was set on Bella. She has to show up. She has to. I thought as I walked into the Science room. Then, I paused and let out a sigh of relief. Bella was there with that same nnervous look, her lips quivering in a swift motion. I sat next to her, paused, took a long look at her, then got out my notebook. While we were copying notes, I planned to ask her why she wasn't here and about what happened in the luchroom. But before I could, Bella was sent to the office. She didnt come back to class until after Science class was over. Better luck next time I thought as I felt that longing feeling again. After lunch, I saw Bella in the hallway. I went up to her locker as she switched her books for her last classes for the day. "So, why weren't you here yesterday?" I asked as I stared-and maybe drooled a little-At her lips still quivering. "Look", Bella said as she stared at me,"Its not that I don't like you, but i think you should steer clear of me. I'm not....good.....for you. I think that we shouldn't be friends. I have to go. Goodbye, Edward" She said as she brushed past my arm. I just stood there baffled. "Bye,Love." I said, hoping no one heard that. To Be Continued................. ﻿ Category:Blog posts